cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Harris
Ed Harris (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Borderline (1980) Hotchkiss: Shot repeatedly by Charles Bronson after Harris turns to fire after a lengthy chase. *Knightriders (1981) Billy: Hit by a truck while riding on his motorcycle. (''Thanks to Aaron and Paul) *''Creepshow (1982) Blaine: Crushed to death when a zombie drops a tombstone on him, after he falls into the zombie's open grave and discovers Viveca Lindfors' body lying in it. *Alamo Bay (1985) Shang: Shot to death by Amy Madigan when Ed attacks Amy and Ho Nguyen on the dock. (''Thanks to Robert) *''Walker (1987) Walker: Executed by a firing squad on the beach. *State of Grace (1990) Flannery: Shot in the head during a shoot-out with Sean Penn in a bar, right after Ed runs out of bullets. *Paris Trout (1991) Seagraves:'' Shot to death by Dennis Hopper when Ed tries to stop Dennis from killing Barbara Hershey. *''China Moon (1994) Bodine: Killed when Benicio Del Toro kicks him, making him point his gun at the police who fire out of impulse. He dies in Madeleine Stowe’s arms. *The Stand (1994) Starkey: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head in his office; we see blood splatter onto a monitor, and his body is shown when his subordinates rush into the office. *Just Cause (1995) Sullivan: Executed in the electric chair. (''Thanks to Vlabor) *''The Rock (1996) General Francis X. Hummell: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Tony Todd and his own soldiers (when Todd and the others mutiny against him); he dies shortly after Nicolas Cage pulls him out of the line of fire. (''Thanks to William, Emily and Will) *''Pollock (2000) Pollock: Killed in a car crash while driving drunk. We only see the car go off the road; his body is not shown afterwards. *Enemy at the Gates (2001) Koenig: Shot in the head by Jude Law. (''hanks to Gary, Max, Pou and Will) *''The Hours (2002) Brown: Commits suicide by jumping out of a window, after talking to Meryl Streep. *A History of Violence (2005) Fogarty: Shot in the back by Ashton Holmes, just as Ed is about to shoot Viggo Mortensen. (''Thanks to Matt, Jarryd, Joe and Vlabor) *''Gone Baby Gone (2007) Remy Bressant: Shot in the back by Joseph Flaherty, while the masked Ed is staging a robbery in a bar (as a pretext to cover his planned murder of Titus Welliver). He runs out of the bar, and dies shortly after Casey Affleck follows him up to a rooftop. (''Thanks to ND) *''Cleaner (2007) Lorenzo: Shot in the head by Keke Palmer, just as Harris is about to shoot her father (Samuel L. Jackson). After we see the gun fire, it's unclear exactly who shot who until we see Harris fall back onto the floor. *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) Wilkinson: Drowned in a flooding underground chamber, after he sacrifices himself by holding the door to let Nicolas Cage escape. (''Thanks to Neil and ND) *''Salvation Boulevard (2011) Paul Blaylock: Accidentally shot in the head by Pierce Brosnan who makes it look like suicide. (Played for comic effect) *Phantom (2013) Demi: Killed (presumably poisoned or suffocated from toxic fumes) along with most of his crew during a struggle with David Duchovny and his cohorts. His body is later seen when a rescue group arrives. * 'Snowpiercer (2014)' Wilford: Killed in an explosion caused by Go Ah-sung's explosive devise. Notable Connections *'Husband of Amy Madigan''' Harris, Ed Harris, Ed Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1950 Births Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defence Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense